


Fall with me, at both ends of this tunnel

by Saturn01



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Daisy is just a special guest star, F/F, Fluff, Raelle and Scylla are soft for each other, Raylla Samhain Week, Soulmate AU, alternative universe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn01/pseuds/Saturn01
Summary: Raelle and Scylla meet and it's as if they've known each other their whole lives.Soulmate AU
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a pause from "I'd fly from Krypton and back to you in a heartbeat" to post this for the Raylla Samhain Week.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!  
> If you do, you can leave me a little tip here paypal.me/kassabsara , or not, as you wish ✨

Apparently, everyone has a soulmate. And when you meet them, a mark will appear on your wrist and will shine as bright as a thousand suns. A symbol that would be created only for the both of you.

That is only if you get their name.

So if your one and only disappears from your touch and you don’t know their name for some damned reason, then you’ve lost your chance.

Raelle didn’t think she’d ever meet her soulmate, let alone she never even imagined having one. She didn’t believe much in that sort of thing. Sometimes she’d catch herself glancing at her wrist after having met a person, but.. no mark would appear. 

She couldn’t help but think; was she not worthy of being loved? Was it the fact that she didn’t have faith in that sort of thing the reason why it wasn’t going to work for her?

Tally had Gerit, Abigail had Adil, Libba and Byron didn’t care much and would just bounce from one hookup to another, and Glory was such a patient person she’d say she could wait till the end of time to meet her soulmate.

You can pretty much imagine the surprise on Raelle’s face when on the 31st of October, a glowing emblem appeared on her skin. 

Wait wait wait… Let me take you back to the start of the day.

“Tal, I’m not dressing up as the PowerPuff girls with you and Abigail” huffs Raelle over the phone, making her way on the street to the coffee shop **_Jitters_ ** **.**

“ _Come on Rae!!! What else would you dress as at the last minute??_ ” whines Tally

“I don’t know, I got another thing in mind but -” 

Raelle wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, too caught up in her conversation with Tally, that she didn’t see the person in front of her. She bumps into them, immediately hanging up with her friend and cursing under her breath 

“Shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see where I was goin -”

“Oh no it’s my fault, it’s okay” 

Barely giving a look to the stranger, both of them bend down, stacking the pile up again, and not stopping until their fingers brush when they both reach for the last book. 

An indescribable warmth spreads through the blonde’s body. 

Raelle looks up, and, staring back at her is someone that never in a million years she thought could exist. Brown locks reaching strong shoulders, a jawline that could cut through metal, lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed pink and the most beautiful ocean eyes she has ever seen.

She felt hypnotized. Mesmerized but this person.. no, this siren.. this goddess. Her breath caught in her throat, licking her lips suddenly dry.

“Hi” she whispers 

“Hey” replies the other woman, a small smile forming on her lips 

They slowly stand up. Realizing Raelle still had a hold on the book, and the woman’s fingers, she hands the object back.

“That’s.. uhh.. that’s a lot of stuff you got there” she mentally slaps herself at how ridiculous that sounded. She tries to save herself by commenting on the book at the top of the pile “ _All that remains_ ; interesting book?”

“It’s for my job” shares the brunette, seeming surprised that Raelle didn’t just walk this encounter off to continue her day “A forensic scientist shares her opinion about Death, Mortality and Solving crimes. So I guess you could say it’s pretty interesting”

“That sounds.. fascinating actually” Raelle shocks herself. Usually, she wouldn’t care much about books, but for some reason this woman made her want to know more about it

The brunette’s expression turns into the same as hers “Most people will think it’s weird”

“I’m not like most people” Raelle winks at her 

The other one blushes “I can tell”

“Maybe you can.. share some of your favorite lines with me over coffee?” she offers since they’re standing right at the entrance of **_Jitters_ **. “I’m buying.. It’s the least I can do for bumping so abruptly into you”

The siren can see the glint of hope in Raelle’s, so she gives in “I’d love that”

Like any gentlewoman, Raelle opens the door for her so they both enter. Once at the counter, they wait for a while since nobody is there until a woman jumps from behind it, scaring them both 

“It’s a **_BOO_** Halloween ladies!!” The siren jumps and clings to Raelle’s arm who puts her hand over her heart “I’m Daisy Johnson and I am **here** to **scare** your order out of you”

The siren gives her a puzzled look before the waitress continues “Yeah, I know, I’m working on my lines. I ain’t got nothing. What can I get you two?”

Raelle looks to her.. new friend? She definitely wouldn’t want to only be friends with her. Especially from the way she’s locked onto her arm as if her life depended on it. 

Daisy, noting the stares the two girls are giving each other of ‘ _What do you want to drink_ ’, gives them an offer “We have a Halloween special for couples if you two want to check that out?”

“Oh.. we’re not -” Raelle starts until the siren cuts her, entwining their fingers and leaning her head against her shoulder 

“Yes, _babe_ get the special while I pick a table for us” the brunette smirks at her, placing a gentle peck on her cheek before leaving 

A tingle radiating throughout her entire body, Raelle could have melted in place, if the cold wind from outside hadn’t busted through the door and brought her back to reality. 

A few minutes later, Raelle is dropping next to the brunette; two drinks and 3 pastries in the form of a pumpkin, a spider, and a fall leaf. On each drink, the foam had formed a broken heart so when the cups were close to each other, the heart wouldn’t seem … broken?

Raelle clears her throat, bringing the siren out of the pages of her book and the notes she was scribbling. 

“Aren’t these cute, _babe_?” teases Raelle, wrapping an arm around her shoulder

“Oh definitely. Thank you for remembering our 30 minutes anniversary, I feel so special” satirizes the siren back at her, leaning in the comfort of the stranger she just met’s arm. 

“So.. about that book…” 

The dark-haired raises an eyebrow at her in shock “Wait you really want to know about this?” Raelle nods seriously “Okay then..”

They spend an hour at **_Jitters,_ ** or maybe a bit more, the mysterious girl talking about the book, her job, and working as a forensic scientist. Oddly, the more she would talk, the more Raelle felt like gravitating towards her. There’s just something about the way she spoke of those things that made Raelle want to know more and more. 

She could tell how happy that made the siren from the way she’d smile or beam up, every time Raelle would ask about a specific thing she would have said; proving that she was listening. Sometimes, the blonde would find a sort of connection between the brunette’s job and hers; being a doctor. 

“So during the whole operation, even towards the end of it, the dude kept on flirting with me... And you can imagine how bad I felt when I ended up straight up telling him, I’m gay, for him to finally realize it was **not** gonna happen” recounts Raelle

“I’m guessing that is the sole purpose of you becoming a doctor; to reject any man that comes your way and show them you’re not interested” concludes the scientist with a sarcastic tone 

“Precisely yes” answers Raelle with a smile which makes the brunette chuckle. And that laugh, oh how she wished she could listen to it every day. “What about you?” she looks at her confused “Why are you a forensic scientist?”

The siren stiffens at the question, looking away, biting at her lower lip. The doctor can tell that made her uncomfortable so she’s quick to apologize

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, we can talk about something else -” 

“No no, it’s fine.. ” the brunette shifts closer, takes a moment to collect her thoughts then continues “When I was younger, I was always interested in both of my parents’ jobs. My mother was a florist, a gardener; she taught me every single flowers’ meaning. My father was a cop, a detective; he would sometimes bring me to the station when they’d analyze the suspects.”

“I always had a good eye in detecting who was the criminal, but I was sometimes more caught up with the scientific side of it. So he would show me around their labs.”

Raelle listened quietly to the story, reaching over to the siren’s hand and rubbing soothing circles at it when she finished “They sound like they were amazing people” 

Raelle caught on to what the scientist meant when she was using the past tense. “My mother was a forensic scientist too actually. I’m great with my hands” she shakes her hands to emphasize which makes the other one chuckle a bit “ so she would always tell what I a geat fixer I could be”

“Is that so?” asks the siren with a teasing smile 

“Yeah but of course I always thought she meant something else” Raelle wiggles her eyebrow 

“It’s funny. I analyze death and you keep people from plunging into it.” realizes the brunette 

“Two ends of the same tunnel” the blonde takes the last sip of her drink and when she looks back at the other woman, she’s trying her best to stifle a laugh “What did I do??”

“Oh nothing, it’s just that you have an amazing white mustache” she jokes 

Raelle’s eyes widen as the sensation of foam around her mouth finally hits her. She tries wiping it away with her hand but she only makes it worse. So, feeling pity for her, the brunette helps her out

“Okay stop moving” she indicates while laughing “let me..” she darts her thumb around Raelle’s lips, rubbing the foam away then licking it off the tip of her finger. 

Raelle feels a burning sensation building between her thighs at the sight of her doing so.

They so close she can practically feel the other one’s warm breath on her lips. If only she could - 

“Hey you two lovebirds!!” The waitress Daisy is back with an apologetic “Hope you girls enjoyed the special..”

“It was great thank you” says the brunette, leaning into Raelle’s side once again and taking her hand to make it look like they’re a couple

“Yeahhh, good so … we’re closing early today for Halloween so can you two you know... “

Raelle looks around them and in fact, they’re the last three people in the coffee shop. “Oh yes, of course, have a great evening” she stands up, the brunette following behind her, hands still locked together 

Once outside, an idea pops up in the doctor’s mind. She turns to the other one, slightly pulling her in her direction “Come with me”

She squints her eyes at the blonde “Where exactly?” a grin appearing on her features as she already starts walking beside her again 

“It’s a surprise _babe_!! Don’t tell me you forgot our..” she looks at her watch, impressed at the time that she realized she just spent with the stranger “..3 hour anniversary!!”

“I mean with a charming smile like yours how could I forget?” she wraps herself around Raelle’s arm and cuts the distance between their bodies, the warmth radiating from the doctor’s protecting her from the cold. 

After a few minutes, they arrive at an empty park; orange trees everywhere, and fallen leaves stocked up in a huge pile. 

“A park? How romantic..” the brunette jokes 

Raelle goes towards the pile, stands in front of it facing the other girl “Join me” and then she falls on the fallen leaves, some of them flying up in the air as she lands 

“You’re a dork” 

“A charming dork” Raelle winks at her

The scientist laughs, then, not a minute later, she’s falling beside the blonde and making the same movements you do to form a snow angel. Raelle accompanies her and soon after they get exhausted from all the effort, they lay on their sides, facing each other, closer than ever, contemplating each other’s features.

The doctor just noticed some freckles on the brunette’s face and neck, and they’re the most adorable thing.

“Is it weird that despite having met barely a few hours ago, you’re sort of my favorite person” admits Raelle surprising herself at the confession 

“Not at all... I feel the same” declares the other one, tucking a blonde lock of Raelle’s behind her ear, swiping her finger on the scar on her left cheek 

The brunette was about to add something until Raelle’s phone starts ringing and the blonde jolts up answering up

“Tal!! No I didn’t forget... I just..” she looks at the scientist who’s slowly standing up “lost track of time... ” she gets on her feet “Yeah I’ll be there in a few hours…. Okay bye”

She hangs up the phone and gives an apologetic look at the other girl “I’m sorry that was a friend of mine. We’re doing a Halloween thing at her place and she just wanted to make sure I wasn’t backing out at the last minute”

“Oh..” responds the brunette, unsure of what to say “I.. uhh.. I guess this is where we go our different paths then -”

“You could come!” interjects Raelle, cursing to herself at how that sounded when she sees the hesitation on the other girl’s face “Of course if you want to… We’re just celebrating between friends with a few games and we dress up”

The siren considers it for a bit “What are you going as?”

Raelle looks down at her feet then back up, a blush creeping up her cheeks “...an angel…”

“Funny… I have a devil costume in my closet”

“Two ends of the same tunnel” Raelle repeats the phrase she had said earlier “So… is that a yes?” she asks with a hopeful smile

And who could say no to that face? No one. Not even the stranger who ends up saying “It’s a yes” with a smirk

“Cool, cool, cool” Raelle suddenly remembers something that she notices she hadn’t thought of during the whole day. And it seems weird, ‘cause that’s one of the first questions you technically ask a person you just met “What’s your name by the way?”

Realization dawns on the brunette who apparently seems to be as confused as she is as about passing a whole day without knowing the person she was with’s name.

She shakes her head and extends her hand “Scylla. Scylla Ramshorn”

Raelle reaches out “Scyl - Ow FUCK!!!” but immediately retreats her hand when a burning sensation pierces through the skin on her wrist.

_HER WRIST._

Scylla drops down next to her “Oh my god are you ok -” she interrupts herself when both she and Raelle are staring at a moon and a sun forming on the blonde’s wrist. 

Both instantly understand its meaning and Raelle doesn’t waste another second telling Scylla her name “I’m Raelle Collar”

The brunette’s wrist starts glowing too “Shit!! Why does it have to be so painful!!” she complains 

“I think it’s worth it” says Raelle holding Scylla’s non-burning hand 

Scylla grabs Raelle by the collar of her shirt and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Lips meeting each other, a hungry tongue that Raelle accepts without a thought as the 2 girls fall once again in the pile of leaves, lost in their own world.


	2. Meet the fam.. friends!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo chapter as everyone asked!!  
> Sorry it took so long, I have so many assignments to do and finally had the time to write this continuation  
> Hope you guys like it!!

The pair drive to Scylla’s place to pick up her outfit and then head back to Raelle’s which is closer to Tally so she could change to. Raelle manages to convince Scylla to pack extra clothes in case… just in case the brunette might want to spend the night after the holiday at her apartment. 

“I’m only agreeing to this because I don’t think I’ll be in the mood to get back here at night” Scylla points a finger at her while Raelle takes her eyes off the road just to get a quick peek at the other girl’s face. 

“Wow, and here I thought you actually liked me” says Raelle in a sarcastic tone

Scylla quirks an eyebrow then winks at her “Don’t get ahead of yourself Collar”

Raelle chuckles as they pull up at her loft and go up the fight of stairs. The doctor’s loft is simple; as you enter there’s a kitchen on your right and on your left a dining table, at the far end of the room a couch TV, and a drape splitting the bed and bathroom from the rest of the space. 

Suddenly, something catches Scylla’s ear. 

A… A bird? In an open cage just whistling without a care in the world and not minding the surprised look on the brunette’s face because how could it. … It's a bird who gets to live a free and beautiful life with Raelle Collar’s company.

The blonde notes that Scylla has stopped moving in the direction of the bedroom to change

“Raelle. Collar. Has a bird..” says the scientist as she strokes the bird and squints her eyes at the animal 

“Everyone always seems so shocked at that” Raelle puts their stuff down and joins the other by the cage 

“Oh I hadn’t expected this  **at all** ” says Scylla still in disbelief at the sight she’s seeing “Are you actually a...  **soft** person?”

“Believe it or not I have a heart and emotions that you just deeply hurt” she puts her hand dramatically over her chest “His name is Charlie”

“I thought you said you didn’t like males. Were those false confessions?” jokes Scylla

“Human males I don't. Animal males, not a problem by me ma’am” Raelle remembers something she had spotted in Scylla’s place “Don’t think that I hadn’t noticed the bird skull in your apartment by the way”

The brunette lets go of Charlie and drapes her arms on the blonde’s shoulders “It’s a protective charm.. sort of”

Raelle’s arms circle her waist and start pulling her towards their bags “Mhmm.. that’s weird”

“You think I'm weird, Doctor?”

“Sexy weird.. i like it” a little grin splays on her face

Scylla bites her lower lip “So what i’m hearing is that I’m sexy”

Raelle stops, a soft smile as she takes a look at the brunette’s lips and then her eyes “Can I kiss you?”

If the scientist thinks it’s an absurd question as to the fact that they’re literally making out a while ago on the park’s ground, she doesn’t mention it. 

Instead, she nods and leans in to feel the other’s lips fitting perfectly against hers, a kiss not urgent or rough. It’s slow and it feels so right that Scylla presses onto the other mouth until they have to pull apart for air. She rummages her fingers through blonde locks as they lay their foreheads on one another.

They might have known each other for barely a day but having the other’s presence around already feels like they’re finally whole. And it’s not about being a soulmate. Even if that magical phenomenon of receiving a mark when you find your one true love didn’t exist; in that moment, they both felt like they would have fallen for each other nonetheless. 

They break the embrace and start actually wearing their costumes. Raelle wears a complete white suit, with medium wings (so she can walk and not tumble people over) and a silver crown. She waits for Scylla on the couch for a few minutes until she comes out of the bathroom.

**_A Goddess._ **

The sight in front of her is like a breath of fresh air; Scylla in a dark red dress that reaches just above her knees, a red coat slightly longer than the dress with a red tail hung in the back and a bandana that has horns.

She must have been speechless for a long time because Scylla’s face is turning concerned 

“Raelle? Does.. does it not look good? Is it too much or -”

Raelle immediately interjects “Nooo. It’s… perfect.. Scyl - I don’t even have words” she slowly stands up, reaching out for the other’s hands who don’t waste a second to link to hers “You’re beautiful”

It’s a whisper. As if it’s a secret only between both women. And what can Scylla do other than kiss her and put every ounce of emotion and feelings that she’s already starting to feel for her soulmate.

After a while of standing in their own world, their own little bubble, they drive to Tally’s place. Raelle had informed her friends that she was bringing someone with her but the pair decided not to tell them about them being soulmates.

They wanted it to be a surprise, or also see if anyone would notice the symbols on their wrists without them being pointed out. But they were also going to obviously act like they’re in a relationship. Yes, it’s confusing... 

That was their point; it  **is** Halloween.

It's partly also 'cause Raelle **knew** that her friends would overreact and start throwing questions at them.

The pair hold hands in the elevator and would have started making out if it wasn’t for a mother and their kid joining them when they reached the second floor. Tally was on the 4th. The kid, dressed as  _ ironically _ God, asks for a picture before they reach their level and bust through the door chatting about how adorable the minor looked. 

As they reach the destined door and knock, they hear a squeal on the other side and a “Oh that must be Rae!!”

Definitely Tally.

Yup, it’s her since she’s literally opening the door and beaming with joy at the sight of the angel and devil standing hand in hand in front of her. 

She gasps and points at Scylla “You’re real!!!” she pulls them inside and turns to the others roundup around a table “Guys she’s real!!!”

Some of them groan by handing others money and some chant with victory upon obtaining said money. 

“What - guys...” confusion takes over Raelle as she stays close to Scylla

“We did a bet on whether the girl you’re bringing was a joke of yours or real” huffs out Libba handing her money to Glory and Gerit 

“Gotta hand it to you Collar, I’m impressed” acquiesces Abigail also putting her dollars away to the winners of the bet

* _ Guess the relationship part doesn’t need any figuring out _ *

Raelle and Scylla get rid of their jackets on the coat hanger, the blonde retrieving the other’s fingers into her own as they go sit next to her friends where Tally joined too with bowls of food 

“Okay, okay, on and on about y’all’s bet. I wanna know the name of our mysterious goddess here” says Byron taking a sip of his drink 

“Scylla Ramshorn. Nice to meet you all” answers the woman in question waving a hand at them

“Oooohh is that a greek name? Jinx!!” Glory and Gerit point at each other and laugh at the coincidence of the timing of their lines 

“Yes it actually comes from the Greek mythology of sea monsters”

“Well you don’t have to worry about anything ‘cause Raelle  **loves** greek food, don’t you Rae?” implies Abigail, slightly laughing at the way the two soulmates started blushing, Raelle facing away from her group and facepalming herself. 

"Okay movie time!!" yell Adil and Tally who have already prepared snacks and blankets

Raelle and Scylla situate themselves in a spot, the blonde wrapping an arm around the brunette, their fingers tied together like glue 

"I wish I could tell you that they ain't as weird and awkward as this, but… That definitely wouldn't be true" whispers Raelle to Scylla who leans her head back on her shoulder 

She chuckles "That's okay, they actually seem great" 

Raelle's eyebrows tick up "You're serious?" Scylla nods "You'll probably think otherwise when they'll turn out drunk at the end of the night" 

Libba clearing her throat brings them out of their conversation "Soooo the movie that we're watching tonight is…." the others give her a drumroll by tapping on their thighs "... Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2!!!"

"nooo" " oh come on" "seriously nay nay horse?" “I’m gonna throw popcorn at you” they all start booing 

"Fine, what do you guys propose?" 

Byron comes up with an idea "Haunting of Bly Manor? It's a series but I've heard it's pretty good" they all look at him waiting for a convincing argument "The plot is about a gay couple" 

"yup sounds good to me". "definitely in". "better than Swythe's Potterhead". "oohh Yay Victoria Pedretti is in this" 

They all agree and begin watching the first episodes since they're not spending the whole watching the show. At every jump scare, Scylla would stiffen and dig herself deeper into Raelle’s arms who would comply and then kiss her behind her ear. 

Even though they've only known one another for a day, Scylla couldn't help but enjoy the warmth, love and protection radiating off Raelle's body. Of course, they'll need to get to know each other better through the course of time but she already felt like she could trust her with many things. 

Raelle didn't seem like the person that would just run off on someone or do anything to hurt them. Scylla could tell. From the way she's been gentle with her these past hours, the way she hadn't criticized her about things she had mentioned and - 

"Scyl what’s wrong? I can feel your thoughts swirling in your head from here" the doctor's hot breath graces her ear and a shiver runs down her spine 

The scientist slightly turns her head to her, pursing her lips into a thin line and sighs “Us”

“Do.. Do you feel uncomfortable? I can move or.. we could leave..”

Scylla directly grasps her face gently, running her thumb on her cheek and reassuring her “No no no, that’s not what I meant - .. I’m glad we’ve found each other and.. I’m looking forward to us.. building our relationship”

A faint blush creeped on Raelle’s cheek that was visible from the television’s lighting “Oh.. uhh I’m.. I’m excited about us too”

Scylla chuckles, murmuring to the blonde “Sorry if that sounded cheesy or corny.. This is very new to me, I’m not used to feeling this way..”

“Same here, Tally is usually the romantic cute one”

“ **Shhhhhh!!!!** ” Byron hushes them “you can talk about your sappy love stuff later!!”

Raelle darts her tongue out at him as Scylla lays back on her again, strong arms circling her and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

A while later, they played a few games; Beer pong, Twister (which was complicated for some because of their costumes). Every time Scylla’s dress would ride up a bit, or she was in a position that would expose her underwear, Raelle would find a way to cover her or fix the fabric.

One wrong move and they all ended up on the floor, limbs and arms tangled in one another. Apparently, at that moment, Raelle and Scylla’s soulmate marks appeared clearer since Glory and Tally started beaming with joy when they spotted them.

“Rae!! Were you seriously gonna hide this from us!!!” shoots out Tally sounding offended, pulling the 2 girls in question from the ground 

“I -” starts Raelle 

“How long have you known?? Have you been together for long?? I already have a ship name for you two !!” Glory shakes them both 

“A ship.. name..? -” a confused look paints itself on Scylla when Abigail came and nudged her elbow

“Did Shitbird have a cheesy line when she first saw you?”

"Scelle? Noo" thinks Libba out loud "Raylla? Ohhh I like that. Glory write that one down!!"

The blonde put her hands up in the air in a sign of pause “Guys!! This is the exact reason why we didn’t tell y’all” everyone looked at her with a pointed look “You ask too many questions!!!”

Scylla rested her chin on her shoulder and entwined their fingers “We met this morning actually and went for a coffee”

“Come to think of it, it’s thanks to Tally we met or I wouldn’t have bumped into you” realizes Raelle as they make their way to the dining table 

Tally gasps “ **_I_ ** am the reason you found your soulmate??!!” she high fives Gerit “I knew it would be that would save you from terrible shots at other girls”

“Aye, aye ship captain” Abigail raises her drink which she shrugs down in an instant 

They spend the rest of the night talking about what happened during the week, other upcoming events and laughing at any joke Adil and Byron could come up with. They decide to walk on the street a bit and watch the kids enjoy ‘ _ trick or treating _ ’; Libba, Glory and the boys might have come up to a few houses and put on weird shows for them. And the others might have laughed too hard and caught their acts on camera.

The group ends up tired at some point from their momentous holiday and decides to call it a night. They all go back to Gerit and Tally’s to pick up their stuff; Glory, Libba and Byron go back to their apartment, Abigail and Adil to theirs. 

“Sooo back to my loft or do you want me to drop you off at yours?” Raelle questions Scylla when they get in her car 

Scylla smirks “Well we did say we wanted to get to know each other better..” 

“You wanna talk about life..  _ now _ ??” she looks at her watch and back at her “..at 2 am??”

Don’t get her wrong; Raelle wants to know every single thing there is to know about her soulmate; the way she thinks, how she perceives the world, the things that make her smile and laugh. But maybe when they’d both have a bit more energy

“I was thinking of something that involved less talking…”

Raelle starts the car, still oblivious about what the girl is trying to say “What else could we do other than talk?”

Scylla rolls her eyes, props her elbow on her seat and turns to her, running her index finger on the blonde’s bare chest from her open blazer “What do you think?”

Realization  **finally** dawns on Raelle as heat surges through her body. Her foot presses on the gas pedal and doesn’t stop until they reach her apartment.

Barely arriving at the doctor’s door and the scientist is already laying kisses on her neck, hands taking hold of the whiter blazer while Raelle fumbles with the keys from the excitement that’s been building up during the whole day. The sexual tension that she’s been telling herself to stop acknowledging because she thought the brunette would think they're moving too fast. 

But apparently, Scylla had been as turned on as Raelle.

“If you don’t open the door, I’m gonna fuck your right here” murmurs Scylla before biting at her earlobe which makes Raelle almost tumble down 

Thank the goddess the door opened or she would have complied to Scylla’s suggestion.

The door closed, keys thrown somewhere, and jackets already being ripped away, Raelle pulls Scylla in for a searing kiss filled with hunger, desire, want, need and  _ love _ . She lifts her so her legs are crooked around her waist then pushes her onto the wall.

Scylla bites her lower lip and swipes her tongue at it before going deeper into the blonde’s mouth. She tastes the previous meals and drinks they had. 

Fingers roam on her thighs as she feels her dress being tugged higher, hips thrusting and pressing at her center. Raelle pulls back the slightest to get a confirmation, a sign, anything to show her whether Scylla wants to continue or stop before things go further. 

Scylla nods, and accepts the two fingers that penetrate her and the thumb that starts strokcking at her clit. 

Raelle relishes at the way Scylla tightens around her knuckles, her sinful moans, her name sounding perfect coming out of her mouth while she pants and asks… No, begs for more. 

She adds a third finger, her pace and rhythm accelerating, the hands clutching at her shoulders digging crescent moons in her skin that turns her on even more from the back that arches into her chest, breasts pressed. 

As if they could get any closer to each other. Not even a hair could be placed between the two. 

The marks left on Scylla's neck would have to be covered the next day if she were to wear something open. Nibbling, biting, liking at the red spots at her pulse points. 

"Fuck… Raelle…"

She looks into the siren's eyes and sees the dark, the mischief, the desire, pupils dilated and the blue storm of arousal coursing through the blue. 

She comes with a cry when her orgasm hits. Raelle slows her down from her high, gently pulling out her fingers from Scylla who's twitching, legs still crooked around her waist. 

The blonde licks her fingers clean, not breaking eye contact with Scylla who's now pulling her for another kiss to taste herself on her soulmate's lips.

"Let's get you to bed" 

She drops her carefully on the mattress, discarding themselves from the clothes still on their bodies. 

Scylla grabs at her hands and tugs her towards her. Raelle on top of her is a view that she would definitely enjoy seeing more often. 

"My turn" she places kisses on her jaw, the scar on her left cheek and Raelle can't help but quiver at the feeling

"Scyl" she says, her voice raspy "you can barely move" 

Scylla raises an eyebrow at her and smile at the corner of her mouth "But you can" 

Raelle goes completely flushed pink at the proposition, even redder than the other one's chest and face. 

Turns out Scylla is  **dashingly** amazing with her tongue when she pulls her down to her face, hands firm on her ass and the tip of her tongue running against her folds and applying just the  _ perfect _ amount of pressure. 

Raelle rummages through her brown locks and waves her hips in sync with Scylla's movements as her thighs clench on tighter, her breaths coming in heavily. She tumbles over the edge, holding herself on the legs propped up behind her, repeating the siren’s name over and over.

Raelle lowers herself back down to lay beside Scylla, nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck and kissing every freckle she comes across, one of her hands squeezing and playing the brunette’s nipple.

“That was..” Scylla starts 

“Mindblowing” finishes Raelle, now setting her lips on the other one’s chin, nose, temple, every single unattended area on her face. 

“I guess I could say that for my first time with a girl” the smirk

Raelle’s face is stunned, a small smile spreading on her features “I’m …” the grin grows wider at the view of Scylla rose-pink cheeks. 

She buries her face in her hands that are immediately swatted away by the doctor who’s now looking at her with the most adoring, sky grey-ish eyes.

Scylla stifles a yawn before pulling the covers on top of them and digging herself deeper in Raelle’s hold “Let’s sleep” she lays her head on her chest, legs tangled and fingers intertwined

“Okay” she whispers, pressing one last soft kiss on the scientist’s forehead who then murmurs 

“Round 2 tomorrow”

And oh how that round 2 was a perfect, blissful way to wake up to. Let’s just say that from that day on, the pair never ended up spending one night or day apart; whether it was to have sex or to just appreciate the other one’s presence. 

Soon enough, a few years later, after many  _ I Love You’ _ s and with the help from her friends, Raelle finally had the courage to kneel down one afternoon, and pop open a box with a ring in it that Scylla gladly and glossy with tears in her eyes said  _ Yes  _ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Would love to hear your thoughts!!
> 
> I'm @saturn0117 on Twitter and @kassabsara01 on Instagram!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Check out the Motherland merch I made also if you want 😊 https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem


End file.
